


Out Of Character

by FanfictionParadise



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut? Idk, SpAus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionParadise/pseuds/FanfictionParadise
Summary: Ever since humans became "aware" of nations, thanks to Japan and a certain manga and anime from his place,  the representations found out about their fandom and everything became a mess. But when a certain Spaniard and an Austrian began to interact together unaware of it... It definitely went nuts. Because their characters... Are too OOC for them.





	Out Of Character

Chapter 1: Hetalia

 

As the wind passed by the large streets of Brussels, a certain Spaniard with olive like eyes, messy brownish hair and tan skin ran fast to his second meeting that week at the Nations Conference Room. Late. Again.  
He sighed and looked at his watch as if the time would stop for him if he checked the it once more. He was half an hour late because he had slept too much, the reason being he went to bed late. Now, don't think wrong about it, he had spent a lot of time on the phone like I bet you have done as well at least once.  
However, when he opened the doors of the room, almost panting from running too much and with his coat almost falling, he only found out a room full of people arguing and not being aware of him at all. He didn't know if he should feel relieved or offended so he gave it no thought and sat on the seat which had his name marked on it, Antonio. This time it was next to France aka Francis, his best friend.

Perhaps you are wondering, perhaps not, but there is a reason why Antonio went to sleep so late the night before. He was roleplaying. Now this might sound strange now and when Antonio tried for the first time it was strange for him as well but had become an habit as time went by and the Spaniard had learnt to enjoy something as strange as chatting with young people that liked a show about his life. And the reason why was surpringly a grumpy italian.

~ ~~ _Some days ago..._~~

\- A what?  
\- A manga, apparently it has a lot of stories about us, some fake, some true... -Lovino explained with his usual frown and crossed arms- But the way they picture me it's completely awful! It is... It is...!- he sighed, relaxing his expression and actually growing a blush- it is embarrasing...  
Antonio laughed, as expected even by his italian friend Lovino or known from others as Romano, representantion of South Italy.

\- Shut up, idiota! You on the other hand are exactly the same it is scary! You are always so lucky, bastardo!  
\- Really? I will have to learn about it then!  
-Fine... It's called Hetalia.

And with that promise sealed with a smile, Antonio inmersed himself in a world he had never known. Loving the way he was represented for the most part he had been intrigued to get to know more... And more... And more... And he got lost in it. He found fanart, fanfiction, and several other people that he just decided to cualify as young people who needed more knowledge before talking about some issues.  
He got scared at some... Forms of art, or ways he was pictured with some of his friends... and enemies... And wow, that one too?! But once he saw it with humor, he accepted it and even laughed about it, ignoring the sides of the fandom that could be harmful for him. After a week of becoming a well, fan of his own Truman show, Fernández show...? He decided to make an Instagram account, share his thoughts about the fandom, chat with people... And roleplay.

He didn't roleplay anything romantic... It felt weird to him... Specially when some people hit too close to home, being way too acurate with historical events or they way he had interacted with other nations in the past. But still... once he started roleplaying he became way popular! Because everyone loved how accurate this misterious person under a random account name could act like aph Spain.

Except this one concrete person.

**Author's Note:**

> \- This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy it! I am trying not to get too carried away since it I just began writing like this.  
> \- I am spanish so if I have any grammar mistakes I apologize.  
> \- Thank you for reading!


End file.
